


Puzzle

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, Rehabilitation, Shounen-ai, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olyan voltam, mint egy kirakósjáték: apró darabokból kellett összeraknom magam. A kisujjamat sem tudtam mozdítani, pedig egy basszusgitáros nem tud ujjak nélkül játszani."</p><p>Az Ígéret c. történetem folytatása</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

Olyan voltam, mint egy kirakósjáték: apró darabokból kellett összeraknom magam. A kisujjamat sem tudtam mozdítani, pedig egy basszusgitáros nem tud ujjak nélkül játszani.

Nem voltam ura a saját testemnek, csak pislogni tudtam, és beszélni, bár ahhoz cseppet sem volt kedvem. Senkivel nem akartam megvitatni a jövőt, a kilátásaimat, a jelen helyzetemet.

Fájt a nyelés, ezért keveset ettem és ittam, egy ponton az orvosok inkább infúzióra kötöttek, hogy úgy tápláljanak, nehogy teljesen kiszáradjak. Bezzeg a testem többi része teljesen érzéketlen volt, hiába is szúrkáltak, böködtek, ütögettek apró kis szerszámokkal, én az egészből semmit sem éreztem.

Meg akartam halni. De nem hagyták.

Uruha nem hagyta.

Én pedig botor módon megígértem neki, hogy megpróbálok felépülni, hogy hagyok magamnak időt - egész pontosan három hónapot -, mielőtt végképp feladom. Minden egyes nap megbántam az ígéretem.

Hetek teltek el minden eredmény nélkül, pedig én próbálkoztam. Minden egyes ébren töltött percben igyekeztem felemelni a karom, vagy a lábam, elforgatni a fejem egyik vagy másik irányba, de semmi. Az orvos gyógyszereket adott intravénásan, fogalmam sincs, mit, de azt ígérte, ezek majd segítenek a mozgásban. Mégsem történt semmi. Másfél hónap eltelt, és nekem már elegem volt.

Uruha minden nap ott ült az ágyam szélén, és biztatott, de engem csak idegesített azállandó jelenléte és az üresnek ható szavai. Tudtam, hogy nem akar rosszat, mégis folyton vitatkoztam vele: az állapotom felett érzett dühöt csak rajta tudtam kitölteni. Azon a napon is vitatkoztam vele.

\- Én ezt nem bírom tovább! Ki akarok szállni - mondtam neki keserűen, mire, mintha csak egy durcás kisgyerek lennék, felemelte ujját, és megcsóválta fejét.

\- Három hónapról volt szó. Még csak másfél telt el.

\- Leszarom - kiáltottam. - Hát nem veszed észre, hogy ez az egész nem vezet sehová? Már másfél hónap telt el, és egy fikarcnyit sem javult az állapotom. Ki. Akarok. Szállni. Értsd meg végre, ez nem élet így! - Egyre jobban belelovalltam magam a panaszkodásba, egyre keserűbb szavakat és egyre csúnyább káromkodásokat vágtam Uruha fejéhez, de ő csak nézett rám, és hosszú percek után feltűnt, hogy mosolyog. - Te meg mi a faszért vigyorogsz?

Nem felelt, csak rámutatott a karomra, én pedig döbbenten néztem oda. Annyira belemerültem a kiabálásba, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy jobb kezemet már ki tudja, mikor, a levegőbe emeltem, és hevesen gesztikulálok vele.

Mozgott a kezem.

Uruha elrohant az orvosért, aki mosolyogva tért vissza. Megmozgatta kicsit a karomat, kérte, szorítsam meg a kezét, majd hogy tartsak meg egy villát. Sikerült mindkettő, bár igencsak gyenge voltam, én ezt hatalmas sikerélményként éltem meg.

\- Szóval elég, ha felhúzod magad, és menni is fog a dolog? - kuncogott Uruha. - Pedig én azt hittem, a betegeknek a nyugalom tesz jót, nem az idegeskedés.

\- Menj a francba! - vetettem oda, de most már én is vigyorogtam, hetek óta először.

Az orvos azt mondta, innen csak nehezebb lesz, de én egyáltalán nem éreztem így. A következő hetekben mindig értek apró sikerélmények: mozogni kezdtek a lábujjaim, be tudtam hajlítani a térdem, egy idő után már ülő helyzetbe tudtam magam tornászni az ágyon. Igazán megtanultam értékelni az életet, az apró sikereket, de legfőképpen Uruhát.

Letelt a három hónap, és én még nem tudtam járni, de jól haladtam a teljes felépülés felé. Végre hazamehettem a kórházból, és otthon, egy gyógytornász segítségével folytathattam a felépülést. Uruha pedig mindig ott ült, és figyelt, miközben én erőn felül igyekeztem újra megtanulni járni, akár egy túlméretezett, szerencsétlen csecsemő. Aztán egy napon, úgy a negyedik hónap végén, eltűnt: nem jött át hozzám jópár napig, és a telefonjaimra sem válaszolt.

Nem tudtam mire vélni. Miért hagyna el akkor, amikor már ennyire jól haladok a rehabilitációval? Talán csak addig voltam érdekes számára, mígpátyolgathatott? Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok fordultak meg a fejemben, és már éppen ott voltam, hogy felhívom Rukit, és vele üzenek valami nem túl kedveset Rurunak, amikor felbukkant a küszöbömön, és a kezembe nyomott egy kulcsot.

\- Bocs, külföldön voltam, el kellett valamit intéznem - vigyorgott.

\- Mégis mit? - vontam fel szemöldököm, és tanulmányozni kezdtem a kulcsot. Abba a Harley Davidson logóját gravírozták. - Ez ugye nem az, amire gondolok?

\- De bizony, vettem neked egy Harleyt, ezért voltam Amerikában - kacsintott rám. - A doki szerint felépültél teljesen, ideje visszaülnöd a lóra, amiről leestél.

Bevallom, először rettegtem. Fel sem mertem volna ülni a motorra, ha nincs ott Ruru, hogy rábeszéljen, és mögém üljön a kényelmes bőrülésre. Félve indítottam el a járgányt, és először csak lassan indultam el vele lefelé az utcán, de ahogy Uruha karjai körém fonódtak, egyre inkább megjött a bátorságom, és gyorsítani kezdtem. Amikor kiértünk az autópályára, és a sebességmérő mutatója száz fölé kúszott, úgy éreztem, az utolsó kis kirakósdarab is helyére került.

Újra teljes voltam, és már nem számított, mennyit kellett érte küzdenem.


End file.
